


Angels and Ivy

by MysticFireMagi



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticFireMagi/pseuds/MysticFireMagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus starts at a new school, and meets some new friends. One of them, Vincent, is more than he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tidus!" she shouted "Get up!" He heard some pounding at his door and some choice swearwords when his mother hurt her hand. "Get up, you have to get going to school!" She listened at the door for a moment for sounds of movement, and when she heard none, she kicked the door off the hinges with a well-aimed strike. "HIII-YYAAA!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Tidus yelled, as he jumped out of bed. He looked around frantically, when he noticed his mother standing on top of a pile of splinters and chunks of door, looking very proud of herself. "What was that for?"

"Oh, I was just trying to get you up, honey..." She pointed to the door and said, "Shower, dress, food...NOW!"

"Okay, okay, crazy-woman," he muttered under his breath. Tidus walked over to his closet and pulled out a newly pressed school uniform. "Do I really have to wear this thing?"

"YES!"

"Okay..." Walking down the hall, he looked behind him and saw his mother trying to put the door back on the hinges. Tidus walked into the bathroom and quickly took a shower. After he took a shower, Tidus stood in front of the bathroom mirror and gelled his hair into his usual spiky style. Tidus hurriedly put on his uniform, only to notice that he had just missed the bus. "Oh, damn...MOM!"

She poked her head into the bathroom and asked sweetly, "What do you want?"

"I need you to take me to school," he said, "I just missed the bus."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

She sighed, "Come on, grab something that you can take with you to eat." Tidus nodded, and ran to get his bookbag and some food.

Tidus met her at the door, where she stood with her purse and keys. She shooed him outside and locked the door behind her. They both got in her shiny, black car and took off. He sat in the car, absent-mindedly looking out through the window.

"Nervous?"

He nodded and swallowed. "This school is going to be a lot more different that my old school...I sure hope that they have a blitzball team here, if not, I'm probably going to go crazy."

"I'm positive that they have one, I think I read it in your school handbook," she said. "Just be sure to keep your grades up, or else they'll probably kick you off the team.

Tidus grinned at her and said, "Do you honestly think my grades are going to drop?" He laughed. "I haven't gotten anything lower than a "B" since I was about two."

"I know, I know, I was just kidding," she said, with a smile on her face.

They turned the corner and saw the school, with tons of people walking up the stairs, and standing outside in groups, talking with their friends. His mother pulled into the parking lot and let him out of the car.

"See ya later, Mom," he said as she pulled away. Tidus dropped his bookbag on the ground and pulled out his schedule. "Okay so first, Magic: Theory and Practice: Ms. Caulis, so I have to find her classroom." He walked up the stairs into the main lobby of the school. Tidus walked up to a short girl with her hair in long braids. "Umm, excuse me."

"Yeah?" she said, as she turned around. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Ms. Caulis's room is."

She gave him a scrutinizing look and said, "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just moved from another state."

"Cool! What's your name? Mine's Rikku!" she said.

"Tidus."

"Nice to meet ya, Tidus!" she said enthusiastically. "Come on, I'll show you where Ms. Caulis's room is."

"Thanks a lot!" As he was dragged down the hall with her, Tidus looked around at all of the people. "Wow, there are a lot more people here that at my old school."

"Really, what school did you go to?" she asked.

"Zanarkand High." Rikku brightened noticeably at the mention of his school.

"Oooooh! They have a great blitzball team, don't they? It's the Abes, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I was on the team while I was there." Tidus's voice had a spark of pride in it.

"Really! You should join our school team, the Aurochs! They could use a few new players. This is the seventh year we've lost every game..." She looked thoughtful for a minute, then smiled again. "Tryouts start next week!"

"I think I will, or else I won't have anything to do during the day." He felt noticeably happier, now that he knew that they had a blitzball team.

"Goo--Hey, Yuna!" She waved over a girl with shorter, dark-brown hair. "Hey, meet Tidus, he's new to our school. He just moved from another state."

"Nice to meet you, Tidus."

"Well, I'll see you later, Yuna," she said, "I've got to show him to Ms. Caulis's room." Yuna waved goodbye and disappeared around a corner. "Well, we're here! Ms. Caulis's room!"

"Thanks a lot, Rikku," he thanked her, "I'll see you later."

"Yup, yup!" She bolted out the door and down the hall.

He sat down at one of the desks towards the middle, near the window, pulling out one of his Magic textbooks.

"Good morning," a voice said. Tidus flinched and looked up. A tall woman in a Gothic-style dress was looking down at him. "You must be Tidus. I'm Ms. Lulu Caulis, the Magic teacher."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Caulis," he said.

"How do you like the school so far?" she inquired, "Is it very different from your old school?"

"I like it so far, but there are so many people, there weren't this many people at my old school," he said, "But I think I'll be able to adjust fine."

"That's good, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'm here to help."

"Thank you, Ms. Caulis."

A tall teen with long, silvery hair walked into the classroom wearing a leather trenchcoat, and sat down at the very back of the classroom.

"Sephiroth, take off that coat, you know better, it's not in the dress code." Ms. Caulis snapped, not even facing him. Sephiroth gave her a nasty glare and removed the jacket. Tidus, oblivious to sound, felt something touch his shoulder. He whipped around, and looked up to see a tall teen with shoulder-length black hair and crimson eyes looking at him curiously.

"Who are you?" The guy asked, "I've never seen you before." He took the seat next to Tidus and sat turned towards him.

"My name's Tidus, I just moved here." He offered his hand to the unnamed teen. The other took it, with a hand that was sheathed in metal plates. Tidus recoiled at the feel of cold metal. The guy let out a sharp laugh, and withdrew his hand.

"Surprised you, didn't I?" The guy said, "My name's Vincent. Nice to meet--." He dug in his backpack and pulled out a sketchpad and some artist pencils. Vincent started sketching in the pad. Tidus watched him curiously, until he saw the shape of a human figure appearing.

"What are you drawing?" he asked.

"You." Vincent said bluntly. "Is that all right?"

"Uh..sure," Tidus said, "But why would you want to draw me?"

"I don't know," Vincent replied, "I just felt like it. Whenever I get the inspiration to draw, I just drop what I'm doing and start--." He looked back at the drawing and started adding the outlines of clothing and facial features. Tidus watched, mesmerized by the graceful movements with which Vincent manipulated his pencil to create a work of art. He didn't notice that the classroom was slowly becoming more populated, the seats becoming filled up. He glanced at Vincent's hand and noticed that on the underside of his arm, near his wrist, was a cross-hatching of red lines.

"Are you alright?" Tidus inquired. "Your wrist, it has scratches on it."

"Oh...that," Vincent said quickly, "I got scratched by my cat this morning. It's nothing, it happens all of the time." Tidus grabbed his arm at the wrist and muttered something under his breath. Vincent felt a cool aura coming from Tidus's hand and noticed that the lines started to fade away. "Thanks."

"No problem, healing magic is my strong spot."

The class started, as Ms. Caulis started to talk. She talked about all of the different forms of magic and how that they can, and should, be used. Tidus felt his attention drifting away as he stared at his book, the words on the page blurring into shapes and pictures. He snapped out of his reverie when he felt a cold touch on his shoulder. It was Vincent.

"Hey, would you be my partner for this activity?" Vincent asked. "I really don't like any of the other people in this class, or they don't like me."

"Why not?" Tidus inquired. "There has to be at least one person in this room that at least likes you as a friend."

"I doesn't matter why." he said," So...will you?"

"Well, it doesn't matter," he said, "I guess that I'll be your partner." For the next hour and a half, they practiced casting supportive and curative magic on each other to refresh their memory from over the summer. Tidus drew a complex symbol in the air and blew on it while whispering, "Reflectum orbove." An orb of ruby light formed around Vincent. Vincent looked at him curiously and when Tidus smiled mischeviously and started drawing another symbol. His index finger was wreathed in a sickly grey glow. He pointed it at Vincent from a pecular angle and muttered, "Impus minibus" The spell bounced off of the reflect shield and hit Sephiroth in the back of the head. He was surrounded by a grayish mist, and when the mist cleared, there was a small duck-like creature standing there, quacking furiously. Ms. Caulis looked up from her book and glanced to see what the quacking was about. When she saw Sephiroth in the form of an imp, she burst into peals of laughter.

"T-ten b-bonus, Hahahah, points to whoever can change him back, heeheeheehee!" she said between laughs. Tears were streaming down her face because she was laughing so hard. Tidus stood up and drew a new symbol in the air, in addition, he also drew a little arrow through it. He pointed at Sephiroth and said, "Invertae magica, paercium." The spell flew from his finger like a dart, and shattered the Reflect orb around the imp and surrounded it with a ovoid of greyish mist again. When the mist cleared again, Sephiroth was sitting on the floor, his normally pale face beet red. "Excellent work, Tidus." Ms. Caulis said, "Ten bonus points." The bell rang for class change.

When the bell rang, Ms. Caulis announced, "For your homework tonight, read pages one to thirty-six in your book and have a summary of the pages ready for tomorrow." The class groaned and started walking out the door, some of them glowing faintly, others with burn marks from people who accidentally cast the wrong spell. Tidus packed up his stuff and started to get up when he felt Vincent's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait up for me, I think that we have the same class next," he said. Tidus waited and when Vincent was done packing up, they walked out of the classroom together. They walked down the hall a ways, when they were stopped by a tall, muscular, blonde guy.

"Hey, fag, who's your new friend?" this guy asked. He turned towards Tidus and said, "My name's Seifer, I would say it's nice to meet you, but I really don't care."

"Fuck off, Seifer." said Vincent, pushing past him.

"Just ignore him, Vince." said Tidus, as they walked away from him. "I can tell that he's one of those people who just like to torment people."

"Yeah...I guess." Vincent said, his pale face with a slight redness to it.

"What's wrong? Is it because he called you a "fag," because it really doesn't matter if you are or aren't." Tidus shrugged and said, "People who discriminate against people that way sicken me."

"I-I just didn't want you to find out so soon. I thought it might scare you away, if you heard the rumors about me." Vincent said. "Well, now that's out. Would you like to come over to my house after school today?"

"Sure, I'd just have to call my mother and tell her where I'm gonna be." Tidus said, happily.

The rest of the school day sped by quite quickly for Tidus, as he actually made a new friend. He looked forward to going to Vincent's house for a while tonight. When the final school bell rang, Tidus walked out of the main doors to wait for Vincent. Vincent appeared from a side door and walked over to Tidus.

"One second, Vince," he said, "I just have to call my mom." Tidus pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother's cell number.

"Yeah?" his mom answered. "What do you want, honey?"

"I was just calling to tell you that I'm going over to my new friend Vincent's house and that I'll be home a little later." he told her. "Is that alright?"

"Sure, just make sure you do your homework while you're there."

"We didn't get any today, but okay anyways." he said to her. "Love you, bye."

"Bye."

Tidus stowed away his cell phone and turned to Vincent. "She said that it's okay, so where do you live?" he asked.

"I walk home, if that's alright with you. We could always catch a bus." he replied. Tidus nodded and they started walking down the sidewalk towards Vincent's house. They walked in silence for a little while, until Vincent asked, "So, why did you decide to move here?"

"We didn't really have a choice. My father died, and my mother couldn't bear to live in that house anymore. So we decided to move." Tidus said, as he looked around at his new surroundings.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Vincent said.

Tidus shook his head and said, "Nah, don't feel sorry, I hated my old man anyway." They walked a few more miles together until they stopped in front of a large Gothic-style house.

"Well, we're here, shall we go inside?" Vincent asked, motioning towards the door.

Tidus looked around as they walked up the stone pathway, noticing the gargantuan black rosebushes and beautiful crimson red roses. He saw a willow-like tree with branches bursting with tiny, creamy, pink flowers, and watching a cascade of flower petals fall from a large cherry blossom tree, overshadowing the house. They walked up to a large wooded door, reinforced by iron bands, and with carvings of angels and ivy on the wood. Vincent pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and stepped inside, motioning for Tidus to follow him. Tidus followed him inside and his jaw dropped. There was a huge spiral staircase in the center of the room and he noticed that the floors were actually a gold-veined black marble.

"Wow, this is a beautiful house," exclaimed Tidus in astonishment.

"Wait here for a few minutes, I'm going to go tell my parents that you're here." he walked down a long hallway and disappeared into a doorway. Tidus looked around and saw a large cherrywood table in a huge room through a gargantuan set of double doors. He walked up to the spiral staircase and ran his hand along the pattern of angels and ivy, like the design on the door.

"Let's go, my room's up here." Vincent pointed towards the staircase and started walking up it. Tidus walked hurriedly after him, following him up the spiral stair, which was made out of a dark blackish wood. They walked up into the attic, which served as Vincent's room and an art studio. Tidus looked around and saw paintbrushes and paint tubes scattered over in the section that he had his easel and canvas. In the other half, which served as Vincent's bedroom, the floors and area was very clean, a total contrast to the art area. He shut the door to his room behind him and threw his bookbag on the floor, which skidded over besides his bed. Then, he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out some non-uniform clothing, and started undressing in front of Tidus.

"U-um, Vince, would you like me to step out of the room while you change?" Tidus asked nervously.

"If you want to," Vincent said, while pulling off his shirt. "It doesn't really bother me at all that you're seeing me change. You're gonna see it when we have gym together, because we share a locker room." He finally got his shirt off and stood there for a minute, shirtless. Tidus saw all kinds of scarred and bloodied lines over Vincent's arms and chest.

"What happened to you?" Tidus asked. "No cat could do that to you, unless it was like, a lion or something." Tidus walked over and noticed that Vincent turned his head away quickly. "Vince, what's going on?"

Vincent sat down on the bed, and put his face in his hands. Tidus went over, sat down with him, and said, "What's wrong, Vince?" He put his arm around Vincent's shoulders, which were shaking. Vincent looked up, with tears in his eyes.

"I-I did this, Tidus," he said between a sob, "I put these marks here myself. I've just been so lonely, and cutting takes the pain away. When the blood flows, everything feels so far away, I feel so far away from all of this pain. I hate it, I hate myself." Tidus blinked and remembered the "cat scratches" that he had noticed on Vincent's wrist earlier this morning. "Those marks you saw, I made them. I'm sorry for lying to you."

Tidus took Vincent in his arms and said, "Shh, shh, don't worry, I won't let you be alone anymore." He kissed Vincent's hair and let him cry against his chest. Vincent reached up and pushed Tidus down onto his back on the bed. He then proceeded to kiss Tidus on the neck and bit him, leaving a dark bruise and a few bloody pricks where he bit. Tidus winced and said, "Vince, is this right?"

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked, confused. "Don't you want this?"

"I do...but you're not happy, and I don't want to take advantage of you." Tidus said.

"But, I want to do this, it will make me happy," Vincent said, "I fell in love with you the moment that I saw you."

"Really?" Tidus asked. "Why?"

"I don't know," he said. "You just seemed to be the kind of person who wouldn't hurt me, someone who would care about me."

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Tidus asked again, tenatively. Vincent nodded, and started to unbutton Tidus's shirt. He got frustrated with the buttons and just pulled the shirt, sending the buttons flying in every direction. Vincent undid the belt on Tidus's pants, pulled off his pants and boxers, and caressed his semi-stiff dick. Tidus reached down and pushed Vincent's boxers off of him and onto the floor. They were both naked, breathing heavier from the heat of lust in each of them. Vincent slid down to Tidus's groin and started to suck on his erection, the feel of Vincent's metal hand cold on his chest making him even more aroused. Tidus gasped and said, "Damn, this feels good, not like my old boyfriend." Vincent stopped and looked up at him.

"You've...had a boyfriend before?" Vincent asked, mildly surprised. He teased Tidus's nipple with this tongue, then tugged on it sharply with his teeth. Tidus let out a muffled yelp at Vincent's bite.

Tidus nodded and said, "I had a boyfriend at my old school, except he always wanted me to suck him and he never wanted to give anything in return. He pulled Vincent up on top of him and kissed him deeply. "We almost had sex one time, but then I chickened out, but I'm kinda glad that I did. I didn't really love him anyway."

"You didn't?" Vincent said quizzically. "Why not?"

"I don't know," Tidus said, "He just didn't fill up that gap in my heart that a lover should."

"Do I fill that gap up?" asked Vincent seductively.

"I don't know yet, but it sure feels like it." said Tidus earnestly. He kissed Vincent again and reached down between Vincent's legs and massaged his manhood. Tidus felt it harden in his hand, and laughed softly. This was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Angels and Roses

Morning came, light filtering through the black silk curtains of Vincent's room. It danced upon the hair of the sleeping pair. Tidus was curled up against Vincent's side, and Vincent had his arm across Tidus's body. There was a ring (*End Battle Theme from FFVII*), and Tidus groggily reached and grabbed his cell phone from his pant's pocket.

"Ummm....Hello?" said Tidus, tiredly. "Who is it?"

"It's your mother, " said his mom. "Where are you?"

"Umm...I'm still at Vincent's house, I kinda fell asleep while we were talking..."

"Well, you're lucky it's a weekend, so you can stay there for as long as you like. Why don't you invite him over tonight?"

"That's sounds like a good idea! I can make dinner for us all."

"Let's do that...tell your friend when he gets up, that he's invited to our house tonight."

"Okay, thanks mom, bye!" He hung up the phone and threw it on the pile of clothes that laid on the floor. Tidus crawled back up the sheets, and laid back down on Vincent, waking him up.

"W-what do you want?" he asked groggily.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep, or we can..." he let the sentence hang, giving Vincent the privilege to fill in the blank. Tidus growled seductively, and started nibbling on Vincent's neck and shoulders. Vincent's mind became clearer now, being pulled to the surface of the waking world by Tidus's bites.

"Jeez, you're ready to do that this early in the morning, and it being your first time?" Vincent questioned "You're a beast!"

"Well, I'm your beast, if that makes you feel any better," Tidus said, with a huge grin on his face. "But my hips kinda hurt."

"That it does." Vincent responded, feeling himself grow harder with all the arousing thoughts of the previous night. "Oh, yeah...the hip thing's going to get worse, I think I might have bruised them."

"Thanks..." said Tidus sarcastically. "At least I know now what to expect when we do this again."

"Again?" asked Vincent, with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?" Tidus stared pointedly down at the bulge in Vincent's pajama bottoms. Vincent blushed slightly, a pale rose on his ivory skin. "Hehe...I guess you're right."

"That's what I was thinking..." said Tidus.

"But, can't we at least go take a shower first," asked Vincent mock-pleadingly. "We never cleaned up from last night, and I think there's something on my leg."

"Or we could just do it in the shower..." said Tidus, pulling on the experience that told him that everything's more fun with water running down your body. "It might be fun..." Vincent nodded, and they got up from the bed and started down his stairs. "Hey Vince, won't your parents wake up and find us walking through the house naked?"

"No," Vincent said. "They don't wake up until later in the day." A lot later, he thought to himself.

"Hey, Vince," said Tidus. "I forgot to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house ton-" He stopped in mid-sentence, when he passed by an open door. Vincent kept walking, apparently in his own little world, and with a glassy look to his eyes. Tidus quickly took a peek inside the door, and what he saw took his breath away. There was the most beautiful statue of an angel that he had ever seen, her body wrapped around with ivy leaves and thorns around her head, like a crown. The statur looked as if it would come to life and and walk off of its marble pedestal. He walked into the room and saw that it was lit with a million candles, each depicting a different person, whose images were carved delicately into the very wax of the candle. At the base of the statue, he saw that there was a runed coated silver chalice, silver plate, and a lightly smoking stick of incense. Walking a little closer, he saw that the chalice was half-full with a thick, dark liquid that he couldn't identify, and on the plate were three black roses, tied with a silver piece of ribbon. There were sheaves of parchment with all sorts of strange scripts and mysterious symbols. He picked up one, which was written in Latin, one of the classes that he had taken at his old school, and started to read. The parchment read:

When the sun and moon are known together,

So shall wake the Dawn's bright daughter.

Take the rose of the spawn of Night,

And dip them in the crimson Light.

To thee that wills this thing to be,

True love you will have to see.

For the Angel does not reveal her secrets,

To those who do not know the Joy of Life.

Speak thy true desire before the splendor of Love,

And thy heart's desire will be granted to thee.

Tidus noticed that there were all forms of almanacs and astronomical guides opened to the index of solar eclipses. He found the date for the next one, and quickly memorized it. He set the parchment back down with the other ones, back in its original place. Tidus walked out of the room, and down the hall to look for Vincent and the showers. He saw Vincent stick his head out of one of the doors at the far end of the hall.

"Hurry up, Tidus," he yelled. "The water's going to get cold!" Tidus picked up the pace, and was greeted with a naked Vincent and a candle-lit room with the light aroma of roses hanging in the air.

"Wow, this bathroom is huge!" exclaimed Tidus, in awe. The bathtub was big enough for at least ten people, and was filled to the brim with water and soap. Vincent walked over to the edge of the tub and slid in, barely disturbing the surface of the water. "Oh, before I forget, would you like to come over to my house tonight, for dinner?" Tidus sat on the edge of the tub, looking away, to study the designs of the wall and ceiling, and he didn't notice that the blood drained out of Vincent's face, and he was looking very nervous.

Oh no.....what am I going to do? Vincent thought to himself. I can't tell him that I'm a vampire, I just can't. What am I going to do? He said to Tidus, "Sure, I'll come over, I'd like to meet your mom." Tidus turned around, his face beaming with joy. What have I done? If I eat anything, I'll just throw it back up, and if he sees me throw it back up, then he'll think I'm bulimic as well as a cutter. Then, he won't want to be with me anymore. And...I-I couldn't take that. He smiled back, grin forced onto his face. "What time to you want me to come over?"

"Well....I was hoping that you would come over with me when I go home today." He looked at Vincent hopefully, and Vincent shook his head.

"Sorry....I have a few things that I have to do before I come over...I also have to go buy some groceries for the house, and some other things..." Tidus looked crest-fallen, so Vincent pulled on his arm and motioned towards the water. "Come on....the water's nice." Tidus fell backwards gently into the water and emerged next to Vincent.

"Water's a little to cool for my liking." said Tidus. He pointed at the water with his index finger and drew a jagged symbol in the air, a flame with an oval over top of it. "Ignis aqus." he muttered. There was a shimmer over top of the water and then a light steam started floating off of it. "Much better now, eh Vince?" Vincent nodded, and relaxed into the tub, the water up to his chin.

"So, Vince, how long have you been living in this town?"

"Since I was born." he said. "My family has lived in this place for an extremely long time, even in this particular house." He gestured at the walls and ceiling. "My ancestors raised this house from the very ground with powerful magic, some say that they used magics that are now considered forbidden by the Council of Sages."

"The Council of Sages? What's that?" asked Tidus.

"Well..from what I know, they're the force that governs the use of magic in the world...they decide what's forbidden and what's not. I don't know much else than that, they're a secretive group." said Vincent.

"Oh, okay." said Tidus, a mischievous grin appearing on his face "Hmm...so we're here in this nice, warm bath. What d'ya think we should do?" He moved closer to Vincent, almost sitting on top of him. Running his finger down Vincent's body, he felt him shiver. "Cold? Do you need warmed up a bit?" He reached down between Vincent's legs and gave his semi-erect member a couple of pumps. It instantly hardened in his hand. "Oh, is that better?" said Tidus seductively, listening to Vincent's groans of pleasure. Vincent turned and looked at him, his eyes fiery and lustful. He grabbed Tidus by the waist and lifted him out of the water. He then threw him over his shoulder and started walking down the hall, heading back to his bedroom, while dripping water on the floor, the spots looking like drops of blood on the red carpet.

They came to Vincent's bedroom, where Tidus was thrown onto the bed. Vincent leapt on top of him, grabbed both of his legs and spread them apart. "This might hurt a little, but just relax and it'll be okay." Hmm...the water should be lubricant enough...so I shouldn't need that...well...here we go. First he stuck one finger into Tidus. He moved it around a little searching, until he found it. Vincent poked and Tidus arched backwards giving out a muffled cry. He then proceeded with two, then three fingers until he thought that Tidus was loose enough. He positioned himself in front of Tidus's opening and thrust himself in.

"Ow...that hurts." whimpered Tidus, tears in his eyes, "But it feels so damn good."

"Are you okay, Tidus?" asked Vincent, "If you don't want to keep going, we can stop right now, and forget about it."

Tidus shook his head and said, "No...no, you're already in me...we might as well keep going."

"Okay, if it's alright with you." said Vincent, as he started to slowly thrust into Tidus.

"Vince, harder!" moaned Tidus "I want you to fuck me harder!"

"Okay, okay....jeez aren't we bossy," said Vincent, with a mischievous grin on his face. "I guess...." He started thrusting harder, making Tidus cry out with pleasure.

"Damn it...enough...talk....FUCK ME!!!" yelled Tidus as Vincent thrust in him one last time and came. "Oh my God...." He turned around and gave Vincent an exhausted kiss on the lips before he slumped on the bed, out cold.

"My sweet Tidus," Vincent murmured as he nestled his face into the back of Tidus's neck. There he noticed for the first time that Tidus had a tattoo of a vibrant red rose between his shoulders. "Wow...how could I have missed that?" He then remembered a fortune-telling from an old seer of his family. Her words were:

The Golden red Rose will illuminate the path to the truth that you seek.

He also remembered that this was the last prediction that the old seer had made before her untimely death from a silver blade in the chest. Could this be what I seek?


	3. Angels and Ivory

The light glistened off of Tidus's golden hair, while Vincent sat perched on the edge of the bed, contemplating his lover. What am I going to do with him…he might be the one that could help us break the family curse…we could finally be normal again…but I'm not sure what it's going to take. Tidus stirred, and buried himself underneath more blankets and his arm groped around to find Vincent, but there was nothing there. He let out a rueful sigh, and then fell back into his deep slumber, unaware of the waking world. Vincent made a sketchy motion over Tidus's body, and when he was done there was an almost invisible symbol over his lover's body. He then turned and walked out of the room.

Walking into the main hall, he turned to a wall that seemed to be made out of black ivy, but was actually intricately carved ebony wood, skillfully shaped to look like the living plant. Vincent located a certain leaf in the wall and pressed on it lightly, whilst muttering in a foreign tongue. The wall melted away and a downward spiraling staircase was revealed. He walked down the stairs, which were made from a silver-veined black marble, to a door that seemed to be out of place in the house. It was covered in gears and cogs, with lights and touch panels. Vincent walked over to one of the panels and placed his hand upon it. The mechanized door started moving and split apart. Behind it was what seemed to be a solid mirror. He walked up to the mirror, and gazed into it. Out of his pocket he pulled a small faceted black stone. Cradling this in both of his hands, he spoke an incantation.

Through Darkness and Dark eternal, shine, bright Light,

Eyes of Infinity, guide the powers of Life into the channel of Night

Spelled mirror, reflection of Life's image.

Open for me, and guide me into the endless Eternity!

The stone in his hand burst into a pure white flame and flared towards the mirror. Undulating like water, his reflection in the mirror seemed to twist and fold. He felt a pulling sensation in his body, and then it stopped. He turned around and walked down a torch-lit hallway.

The walls of the hallway seemed to be of one stone, as there were no seams of where the mortar for masonry would have gone. Vincent trailed his fingers along the wall, and it shifted underneath his touch. Wavering gently behind his touch, like a pebble thrown into water, the insubstantial seeming walls slowly stopped rippling. He took an inward breath, tasting the magic within the air, which was the same magic which lie in his veins. Vincent felt a sort of kinship with the air, as if they both came from the same source.

Coming to the end of the hallway, there was a large river without any bridge or way to cross. Vincent raised his hand and splayed out his fingers, palms facing the other side of the river. Again he spoke an incantation,

Blessed water, which springs from the Holy One,

Protector of the Innocent Blood,

Allow me to pass,

And guide me to the Path!

The water rose a little, and froze into a glassy ice bridge. It glittered in the shifting light of the torches. Vincent walked across, towards the source of the magic in the air.

On the other side of the bridge there were two gigantic, cloudy crystal pillars that swarmed with magic symbols. In between the pillars there was a pedestal with an indentation in it. Vincent walked up to this pedestal and placed the now glowing crystal on it. The light flared brightly, and the pillars turned clear, and displayed the things contained within their body. There was a angelically beautiful woman, and a darkly handsome man.

"Mother…Father…." Vincent whispered. "I've come to visit you."


End file.
